Watashitachi no Monogatari
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Ini adalah kisah. Ya, kisah kakak adik yang berjanji menutupi keakraban mereka di lingkungan luar demi reputasi sang kakak. Namun, salah satu di antaranya mulai tak tahan dengan kehidupan barunya ini...


Jantungku begitu berdebar-debar. Dua puluh delapan ribu delapan ratus detik lagi aku akan menghadapi hasil pertarunganku. Tak kubiarkan waktu yang semakin larut—malah aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk—mengganggu kesuntukanku.

Aku mengubah sikap dudukku menjadi bersila. Mata kututup rapat-rapat agar menjaga kekushyukan malam dan doa yang dipanjatkan. Wahai, paman _scanner_, kiranya engkau membenarkan semua jawabanku. Kementrian Pendidikan Nasional, bubuhkan cap lulusmu di ijazahku. Guru-guru tersayangku, ijinkanlah aku untuk keluar dari sekolahku dengan predikat terpuji. _Tou-san _dan Sasuke-_nii_, semoga mereka tidak melupakan janjinya agar memberikanku uang seratus dolar Amerka Serikat karena kelulusanku mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dan seratus dolar tambahan kalau aku memenangkan tebak skor piala Eropa—

"GOOOOOOOOOL!"

Jantungku langsung copot karena keheningan malam langsung tergantikan dengan teriakan penuh kemenangan yang berasal dari luar.

Dengan penuh kebungkaman (juga amarah yang suhunya melampaui tiga ratus jutuh puluh tiga derajat kelvin), aku melangkah dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan layaknya gorila (atau kingkong?) menuju ruang TV.

Memang tidak salah lagi, sebab seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersila di depan TV itu menatap hidungku dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Hina-_chan_... kok nggak bobo?" goda Sasuke-_nii_ dengan seringai nista tak bersalah.

Alisku berkedut-kedut. "Bobo katamu? Heh, yang benar itu tidur! Bweeek!" aku memeletkan lidahku yang tidak sepanjang Lionel Messi—aku mengetahuinya karena Messi sendiri pernah menjulurkan lidahnya yang super panjang itu di poster-posternya.

"Kau baru bisa mengkonkrit cara bicaraku kalau kau dapat nilai lebih tinggi besok." balasnya yang membuat rahangku mengeras.

"Justru itu! Makanya aku sedang berdoa untuk nilaiku, kau malah teriak-teriak tidak jelas!" bentakku tidak kalah.

Ia tertawa santai. "Memang sengaja. Tebakan skormu salah besar, sih." ia menyeruput kopi susu panasnya yang ia letakkan di ubin sedari tadi. "Lihat? Satu sama. Besok US$ 100 akan berpihak di kasku."

Yah, secara teknis aku memang salah besar sih. Tebakan skorku adalah kosong kosong—itu pun dengan cara asal-asalan, tapi siapa tahu kalau aku menang tebakan—dan yang ada di TV adalah satu kosong. Yah, tidak apalah. Tapi besok...

"_Bodo_! Besok aku juga akan menerima seratus dolar! _Nyebelin_!" caciku tak tahan lagi.

Ia membalikkan badannya menjadi ke depan, yakni ke arah TV. "Masa?"

"Iya! Nemku pasti lebih tinggi darimu!"

"_Pengen_ banget."

"Emang iya!"

"_Pengen_ banget apa _pengen_ aja?"

"Dua-duanya sama aja, _baka_! Lagipula itu kan baru skor sementara. Nanti juga nambah lagi! Waktunya kan masih la..."

_"Yak, pertandingan selesai. Pertandingan pembuka piala _Euro _diawali oleh kesamaan Polandia bernilaikan satu gol dari Yunani..."_

"..."

Sasuke-_nii _hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

Uchiha Sasuke... adalah kakak terbrengsek!

**ooOOoo**

**Watashitachi no Monogatari**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Watashitachi no Monogatari © Cha2luvGaGa

**Summary:**

Ini adalah kisah. Ya, kisah kakak adik yang berjanji menutupi keakraban mereka dalam lingkungan luar demi reputasi sang kakak. Namun, salah satu di antaranya mulai tak tahan dengan kehidupan barunya ini...

**Warning:**

OOC (untuk chap kali ini akan OOC sangat, apalagi Hinatanya karena ia masih masa peralihan. Janji deh, untuk selanjutnya dia bakal gak OOC parah), AU, etc.

**ooOOoo**

**Chapter 1: Awal Mula**

"Bangun, hei!" suara setengah bariton itu terdengar di depan pintu kamarku yang disertai oleh gedoran pintu.

"_Udah_ bangun, woy! Biasa aja kek!" dengusku sambil meluruskan poniku dengan cara menyemprotkan botol bekas parfum yang sudah kuisi dengan air agar gampang ditata. Selanjutnya, aku menyisirnya berkali-kali. Cukup lama memang, namun itulah penderitaanku selama ini sebelum pergi. Cantik itu butuh perjuangan, kan?

"Buruan! Kelulusanmu sebentar lagi!"

Duh, kapan ya punya kakak yang _cool_, ganteng, dan nggak rewel seperti Sasuke? Banyak orang yang bilang kalau dia itu cakep badai, _cool abis_. _Hell-ooo_, coba deh lihat sekali lagi. Nggak salah itu matanya?

"Berisik! Yang lulus siapa yang bawel siapa!" aku berlagak sewot.

"Ya sudah. Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan selembar uang asing di tanganku."

"Idih, norak!"

"Hmm."

**ooOOoo**

Sedari minggu lalu—dimana saat aku akan menantikan hasil pertarungan akademikku enam hari lagi—aku mulai rajin berdoa dengan serius di malam hari. Siang hari kuisi dengan mengikuti rutinitas mencegah _stroke_, yaitu memakan makanan bergizi dan tidak memakan jajanan seperti biasanya. Kau tahu mengapa? Aku terus deg-degan menantikannya. Bisa-bisa aku jantungan nih. Dan hari yang dinantikan para siswa-siswi SD yang kebelet ingin lulus ini pun akhirnya datang juga.

Mataku jelalatan mencari sebuah nama di antara puluhan baris nama. Hana, Hatori, Hinata... ah! Hinata!

Sesudah terpaku sesaat pada nama sendiri, mataku bergerak menuju ke kanan mengikuti arah di mana nilaiku ditorehkan. Aku tak melihat berapa nilai bidang studiku, melainkan nilai ujian nasionalku. Bukankah yang lebih penting itu nilai UN?

Uchiha Hinata... nilai keseluruhan... 27,00.

Apa? Dua puluh tujuh pas?

.

_GOD BLESS AMERICA_!

"_Tou-san, tou-san_! Lihat! Nemku _kece _kaaaan?" teriakku sambil menunjuk kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke-_nii_—mungkin lebih enak kupanggil Sasuke saja—karena aku terlambat dan anak-anak sudah pulang, jadi kami adalah pengunjung terakhir di sana.

_Tou-san _menghela napasnya. "Ya, ya, ya... tapi karena kau belum bisa mengalahkan nilai Sasuke, _Tou-san _tidak bisa memberimu seratus dolar seperti yang telah _Tou-san_ janjikan."

Kembali aku teringat pada janji yang terlantunkan dua minggu yang lalu, di mana _Tou-san _mau memberikanku seratus dolar apabila nilaiku mengalahkan nilai Sasuke.

"Apa?" aku mengeluh, berpura-pura lupa. "Tapi... apa _Tou-san _tidak mau memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukku? 27,00 itu kan juga rata-rata sembilan..."

"Janji tetaplah janji, Hinata... maaf..." tuturnya.

Kemudian _Tou-san _mendorongku menuju ke ruang guru, untuk cap tiga jari—sebab sang guru terlihat kesal menunggu kedatangan kami yang lewat lebih dari dua jam itu.

Kenapa Sasuke selalu diutamakan sih?

**ooOOoo**

Aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, makanya aku mendecakkan kata kagum di sini.

SMP di tempat Sasuke sekolah—Konoha _Junior High_—betul-betul wajar dikatakan '_wow_'. Selain gedungnya yang besar, sekolah ini juga bebas pungutan biaya bagi yang memiliki nilai UN di atas dua puluh tujuh. Fiuh, syukurlah aku bisa masuk sini. Sedari awal, aku memang ingin tidak pusing-pusing memikirkan rencana studiku selanjutnya seperti orang-orang lain. Cukup di sini saja. Bangunannya juga... _amazing_. Ada _café _dan kantin di sampingnya, terlihat mewah dan tenang. Di depannya ada kelas-kelas. Samping kirinya terdapat _gym_, teater, dan perpustakaan.

Lalu, tujuan kami ke sini sebenarnya untuk memverifikasi data bahwa aku akan menjadi murid sini—dan kami baru saja menyelesaikannya. Kini kami tengah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, menyaksikan sekeliling bangungan-bangunan sekolah yang bergaya minimalis ini. Syukurlah aku memakai SPF 50, jadi sinar matahari tak terlalu membuat kulitku gosong.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? _Niisan_-mu keren kan?" ujar _Tou-san _dengan senyum kebanggaan yang jarang ditunjukkan kepada orang jika membicarakan namaku. Ah, pernyataan itu hanya membuat perasaanku sesak saja.

"Bukan Sasuke yang keren. _Sekolah_nya yang keren," balasku dengan penekanan yang lebih dalam di kata '_sekolah_'.

"Bukan, bukan itu," _Tou-san _menggeleng. "Kau lihat di auditorium sana," ujarnya menunjuk ke arah jam satu.

Aku—yang matanya memang sedikit kurang teliti—melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk _Tou-san_, yakni auditorium yang dilapisi kaca sehingga terlihat transparan. Sekilas kulihat dirinya yang tampak berdiri di podium dengan gaya santainya. Eh? Itu Sasuke, kan? Kok kelihatannya _stay cool _ya?

Sesuatu mengkilap di kerahnya. Tunggu! Seperti logam, berwarna _gold_, berbentuk lingkaran...? Oh, apakah itu...

"Kakakmu keren sekali, kan? Berpidato di depan orang. Ia dilantik jadi ketua OSIS lho,"

...lencana OSIS?

.

"Apa?" aku berdecak kaget. "Sasuke... jadi ketua OSIS?"

"Iya. Kau tidak lihat lencana yang dikenakannya? Itu lencana ketua OSIS! Ah, ia memang pewarisku yang hebat kelak!" serunya sambil menutup matanya karena bersyukur.

Aku nyaris _speechless_. Dia—yang bahkan biasa saja, meski kuakui ia jenius sih—jadi... ketua OSIS? Apa bisa? Memangnya ia mampu? Dia kan orangnya pendiam! Mana bisa! Eh, entah mengapa ucapanku tadi rasanya menghina. Tidak, bukan. Aku... hanya cemburu.

Aku cemburu karena Sasuke selalu saja dibanggakan. Aku benci ini. Ini diskriminasi keturunan namanya!

Aku...

"Hinata, kenapa menangi—Hinata! Berhenti!"

**ooOOoo**

"Semuanya... semuanya... aaah!" teriakku penuh kekesalan yang berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Aku betul-betul menghargai adanya perbedaan. Sangat. Aku malah benci persamaan, sebab itu akan membuat kita tidak bisa menunjukkan apa ciri khas kita masing-masing. Tapi, mengapa perbedaan di keluargaku benar-benar harus ditonjolkan? Oke, memang hukum alam kalau Sasuke memang lebih pintar, bijak, dan blah blah blah dariku. Tapi nggak usah diomongin kenapa sih? Yang ada juga bikin semangat '45 yang membara sedari tadi menghilang. Coba saja, seleraku yang sedari tadi mengarah pada kue dango dan seratus dolar sebagai perayaan kelulusan pupus sudah karena si bokong ayam itu. Nah, bahkan _Tou-san _juga tidak mengejarku; melainkan menunggu Sasuke sampai selesai berpidato!

Pelarianku berhenti sebentar saat menatap terpaku pada sekolah lamaku. Oh, satu lagi alasanku memilih untuk sekolah di KJH adalah karena tempatnya berdekatan dengan SD-ku. Jadi aku bisa bernostalgia kapan saja aku mau.

Ah... Konoha Elementary School... tempatku bercengkerama dengan teman-temanku, di mana tak ada perbedaan kasta sudra dan brahmana, juga status keluarga seperti sekarang... seakan-akan kami semua betul-betul keluarga dibanding keluarga kami. Tadinya aku ingin masuk, tapi karena takut teman-temanku tidak ada, jadinya—

"Hina-_chaaaaan_~!" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang khas dan sangat familiar.

Suara cempreng ini...

"Ino-_chaaaaaan_~!" sahutku _slow motion _sambil berlari ke arahnya yang juga berlari ke arahku dari sekolahan.

"Duh, kamu kucariin dari tadi lho Hina... kangen banget dua minggu enggak ketemu kamu setelah perpisahan!" ia memelukku erat-erat.

"Hehe, iya... aku juga..." ujarku tulus tanpa ditutup-tutupi. "Aku baru aja lulus verifikasi di KJH..."

Ia melepas pelukan rindu kami dengan paksa. "Kau juga di KJH?"

"_Juga_? Berarti kau daftar ke sana?" tanyaku balik.

"Iya! Mamaku juga baru saja mendaftarkanku ke sana!" teriaknya kegirangan. "Berarti kita sekelas lagi, Hina-_chaaaaaaaaaaan_~!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" sumpah, mulutku tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagia sehingga dengan seenak hatiku rahangku otomatis terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara. Meski belum tentu kami sekelas karena pembagian kelas nantinya, tapi aku senang, sebab aku tidak sendiri ke sana.

"Lebih baik simpan suaramu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu menuju tempat favoritmu." ujar Ino seraya menutup mulutku dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa itu? Apa itu?" meski begitu, tetap saja aku tidak sabar menantikan apa yang ia tunjukkan padaku nantinya.

"Karaokean. Sebenarnya tujuanku mencarimu ke sini adalah... untuk mengajakmu berkaraokean dengan teman-teman," jelas perempuan bermata biru jernih ini.

_Oh my God_. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan acara menyanyi, aku sudah kalap. Itu sih mau banget! Sudah lama nggak karaokean!

"Ayo! Ngapain lagi kita nunggu di sini? Cepat bawa aku pergiii!" teriakku penuh semangat. Hinata, lupakan kejadian yang membuatmu merasa tertekan!

Yup, _keep calm and let's celebrate this day with some cheers and songs_! _Cemangkaaa_!

**ooOOoo**

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else..._" begitulah lirik _What Makes You Beautiful _yang dipopulerkan oleh One Direction dan kini dinyanyikan dengan bahasa Inggris yang cukup hancur-hancuran oleh Naruto yang berduet dengan Kiba, sohib sejatinya.

Anak-anak hanya bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama lagu yang terkesan ceria itu. Beberapa anak cewek yang kecentilan langsung mengatakan '_terima kasih_' saat lirik '_you don't know you beautiful_'. _Eww_, _pengen _banget!

Saat lagu itu selesai, beberapa anak bertepuk tangan riuh. Aku hanya diam, bingung harus ngomong apa. Ino yang sedari tadi membolak-balikkan daftar lagu-lagu karaoke yang telah ter-_update _dengan antusias.

"Lagu baru, lagu baru..." ujarnya bersemangat. Aku menggeliat malas lalu meneguk _orange juice _yang bisa diisi ulang dengan gratis itu saking hausnya.

"Hina-_chan _nggak mau nyanyi nih?" tawar Ino. Aku menolak. Cih, meski ke karaoke sekalipun, _mood_-ku belum membaik. Kalau begini caranya, gimana mau _fun time _selama di karaoke? Bisa-bisa teman-teman khawatir, nih!

"Gimana, sih. Katanya tadi mau. Dasar labil... katanya nge-_fans _berat sama Nana Mizuki..." tuh kan, mulai deh. Ino bawa-bawa nama idola kesayanganku itu. Sumpah, kalau teringat Nana Mizuki menyanyi, aku merasa tidak mau kalah. Terbesit di hatiku bahwa suatu saat aku akan bernyanyi bersamanya dengan kemampuan yang sama. Gimana nggak keren tuh?

Dengan membawa motto '_never say never_' yang mulai membara di hatiku, aku mulai memilih salah satu lagu gembira—ya iyalah, masa perpisahan harus pasang lagu galaunya Adele?—milik Nana Mizuki yang berjudul _Discotheque _di daftar lagu yang langsung kurampas dari tangannya. Teman-teman dengan semangatnya memelototiku yang sudah berjalan ke depan layar dengan membawa sebuah _mic_.

"_Churuchuruchurupayapa..._"

Saat aku mulai bernyanyi, banyak yang mulai bersorak-sorak mengikuti irama musik tersebut, sedangkan anak-anak pecinta gosip sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat intensif untuk dibahas.

"Serius?" beruntung aku bisa menyanyi dengan lancar sambil memikirkan dan mendengarkan hal yang lain. Pokoknya sering-sering bersyukur deh.

Yang satunya lagi mengangguk. "Iya. Ketua OSIS kita nantinya tuh cakep banget! Tadi kakakku sempat ikut upacara pelantikan anggota OSIS, dan ia membawa beberapa _sample _fotonya!" Lalu ia membuka HP _fold_nya, menekan-nekan tombol di _keypad _tersebut. Kemudian ia menunjukkan HP-nya itu pada teman-temannya.

Respon mereka terlihat berapi-api. "Gyaaa! _Give me more, give me moreeee_! Sekseeeh..."

"Huaaa! Kece badai _euy_!" teriak salah satunya sambil menjerit-jerit ala _fangirling_. Orang-orang yang di dalam kamar karaoke kami pun penasaran lalu berhambur menuju tempat orang bergosip itu.

"Mana, mana?" tanya Ino—yang _katanya _memiliki radar cowok ganteng itu—ikut _nimbrung _pada kumpulan geng ceriwis itu.

Sedetik kemudian, _BFF_-ku satu-satunya itu menjerit histeris. Emangnya ganteng bangetya?

Karena semua pandangannya menuju ke HP cewek itu, aku yang merasa _dikacangin _ini langsung menjatuhkan _mic _ke bawah hingga berbunyi dentuman mengejutkan dari _speaker_ sebagai umpatan dariku.

"Woi, apaan sih? Nyanyi terus, sana!" perintah Kiba seenak udelnya.

"Hidup, hidup _gue_. Masalah buat _lo_?" balasku yang membuat rahangnya terbuka lebar. _Kicep lo_!

Karena penasaran akan ketampanannya, aku berlari menuju HP yang telah menyihir mata siswi-siswi yang berada di tempat itu. Dengan kasar aku menyambarnya dari tangan anak cowok yang telah mengusap-usap pipinya karena ingin menyamakan dirinya dengan foto itu. Ha! Berarti mereka mengakui ketampanan...

"Sasuke-_senpai _gitu loh!"

...Sasuke?

.

Foto ini memang benar menunjukkan Sasuke—dengan lencana OSIS-nya—sedang berpidato dengan gaya tenangnya yang bikin mual itu. Kenapa semua pada tahu tentang Sasuke?

"Ya ampun, Hina-_chan_, wajahnya biasa aja dong. Itu kan cuman cowok." ujar Ino.

"Biasa... kan belum pernah lihat wajah orang mapan!" ledek Kiba—musuh bebuyutanku—yang kubalas dengan tusukan telunjukku di tulang rusuknya saking kesalnya.

Dan yang membuatku makin sebal saat memandang wajah itu adalah...

"Sasuke-_senpai _kan anak terjenius di sana! Makanya terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS!"

"Iya. Katanya ia juga akan mewariskan saham-saham dari Uchiha Corp., lho!"

"Gila! Masa depan cerah tuh!"

"Beruntung kita semua masuk ke sana ya! Yes, pemandangan segar tiap hari!"

"Mulai besok aku harus rajin _facial _biar nggak kelihatan kusam di depannya!"

"Eh, mamaku jualan krim _facial masker _lho. Ada yang mau _pre-order_? Buat cowok juga ada! Bebas ongkir kecuali yang tinggal di luar Konoha!"

.

_BRAK_!

"Hinata! Tunggu! Kok pulang duluan?"

**ooOOoo**

Huh! Nggak di sekolah lama, sekolah baru, di karaoke pun sama aja! Semuanya bikin _badmood_! Kenapa si bokong ayam itu mendadak _famous _sih? Pakai pelet apa itu manusia sampai Ino juga ikutan terasuki?

Ih, bodo amat. Kini yang hanya bisa menampung segala kekesalanku ini adalah... _Kaa-san _dan kamar tercinta. Ya, hanya mereka yang bisa kuharapkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dengan langkah terseret-seret aku berjalan menuju rumah. Pasti sekarang rumah sedang dikuasai oleh roh-roh gaib teman Sasuke saat menonton bola. Takut? Ah, enggak. Kami semua sudah kenalan dengan roh-roh tersebut.

Lagipula, mereka—_Tou-san _dan Sasuke—pasti sedang merayakan keberhasilan _sang pewaris Uchiha Corp_., tersebut dengan makan siang entah di got atau di mana itu. Durhaka? Emang! Kenapa? Nggak senang? Terus aja banggain Sasuke yang pintarnya mengalahkan Masashi Kishimoto itu!

Dengan kesal aku membuka pintu rumah—dan tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Kok bisa? Padahal... aku kan nggak buka dulu pakai kunci. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin rumah sedang tahu nasibku yang malang ini. Siapa tahu roh-roh gaib ini juga ingin diajak curhat olehku, lalu di kamarku sudah tersedia baskom untuk menangis bersama.

Namun yang kubayangkan salah. Yang kudapati bukan roh-roh baik hati yang kubayangkan tadi, melainkan Sasuke dan _Tou-san _sedang bercengkerama dengan serius di ruang tamu.

Mereka menoleh terkejut saat menatapku.

"Hinata..." panggil _Tou-san _sambil mendekat ke arahku. Tangan besarnya hendak ingin memegangi lenganku, namun kutepis dengan kasar lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Dan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi... _Tou-san _tak mengejarku. Ia hanya mengatakan '_Hinata! Kembali!_' dan... diam di tempat.

Coba saja kalau Sasuke yang berlari seperti ini, pasti dikejar sampai belahan bumi Antartika sekalipun. Lebay, tapi kalian mengerti kan maksudku? _Tou-san _memang pilih kasih padaku.

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku secepatnya. Mengambil gagang telepon nirkabel kamarku yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurku, lalu menekan-nekan tombolnya lalu terdengarlah sebuah suara sambungan.

Cukup lama memang, namun setelah itu akhirnya ada yang mengangkat. "_Selamat siang..._" sapanya ramah.

"_Kaa-san..._" panggilku dari suara seberang. Aku mendudukkan diri di sudut pintu kamarku.

Suaranya yang terdengar formal tadi mulai terdengar melembut. "_Aa, Hina-chan. Kenapa, sayang?_"

Mulailah mulutku terbuka untuk mengadu. "Kaa-san, Tou-san pilka banget sih..."

"_Pilka? Kenapa?_" tanyanya setengah terkejut.

"Iya, tadi kan nem Hina dua—"

"_Oh iya, Kaa-san lupa menanyakan hal itu. Maaf, tadi Kaa-san kebanyakan rapat. Bagaimana nilainya, sayang?_" potong _Kaa-san _tiba-tiba.

Tuh kan. Bahkan _Kaa-san _pun saking sibuknya jadi melupakanku. Sudahlah, toh yang penting ia masih ingin lebih tahu tentangku. Tidak seperti _Tou-san _dan si boneka penerusnya itu.

"Dua puluh tujuh, _Kaa-san_..." aku menghela napas sembari mengharapkan sebuah pujian datang. Semoga...

"_Wah, bagus lho Hinata! Kamu hebat, bisa mengalahkan nem anak teman kantor Kaa-san yang hanya dua puluh lima. Nanti malam kita makan malam bareng-bareng di luar ya, sebagai perayaan kelulusan..._" puji _Kaa-san_.

Senyumku merekah. Tuhan, terima kasih banyak. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih pengertian untukku. Memang benar, kasih ibu itu mengalahkan segalanya... terima kasih, _Kami-sama_! Aku betul-betul bangga punya ibu yang perhatian seperti ini!

Saking senangnya aku juga tidak bisa lagi mengontrolnya. "Kyaaa! Makasih _Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san _memang yang terbaik! Kalau begitu kita makan berdua _aja _ya, _Tou-san _sama Sasuke nggak usah! Mereka nggak menghargai jerih payahku sama sekali!" aku memeletkan lidah saat membicarakan mereka berdua.

Tawa lembutnya membahana di _speaker _telepon. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

"_Ya sudah. Sudah dulu ya sayang, nanti kita sambung lagi. Sekitar jam tujuh Kaa-san akan pulang kantor karena ada kerjaan ekstra, jadi kamu tidur saja dulu ya. _Bye-bye..."

"_Bye..._" salamku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengecup teleponku berkali-kali saking senangnya. Akhirnya...

_Tok, tok, tok._

Ish! Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara sakralku? Ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, ya? Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

_Tok, tok, tok._

"_Buka, Hinata. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur atau tuli dan semacamnya. Bahkan aku tahu kalau kau ada di bawah pintu kamar._" suara semi-bariton dari luar pun terdengar.

Ups! Aku baru sadar kalau tadi aku begitu senang saking membaranya semangatku menjelang perayaan makan malam nanti.

"Apaan sih? Sana, nikmati uang seratus dolarmu dengan membeli nasi goreng seratus bakul! Aku akan makan makanan mewah bersama Mama nanti malam! Bweeeek!" caciku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku.

"_Buka dulu._" ujarnya memaksa.

"Kenapa? _Pengen _bikin nangis? Heh, dengar ya. Ini kelulusanku. Kelulusanmu sudah _so last year, brooo_! Jangan hancur—"

"_—kubilang buka, bodoh!_"

Wajahku ingin sekali menangis. Sejak kapan mulutnya berani menyulutiku dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Jahatnya! Apalagi dengan menambah kesan membentak begitu. Sasuke jelek!

Dengan kasar aku membukanya, namun sedikit. "Mau apa?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Ini." ia menyodorkan tas kertas berwarna kertas. Aku penasaran isinya apa. Bisa jadi kan ia bersengkongkol dengan _Tou-san _lalu membuat bom atom dari kacang lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas?

Aku terkejut begitu melihat isinya. Setelan pakaian seragam SMP KJH. Kyaa, _tottemo kakkoi_! _Style_-nya keren banget deh! Kemeja putih dibalut _sweater_ abu-abu panjang, dan satu lagi yang pendek untuk musim panas. Roknya berwarna merah kotak-kotak ala Skotlandia. _Plus _sebuah dasi senada dengan roknya berbentuk pita besar yang hanya dikaitkan di kemeja.

"Ini buat siapa?" tanyaku seusai mengobok-obok isi tas itu.

"Kau kasih saja ke yang lain." suaranya terdengar ketus, lalu berbalik.

Tuh, kan. Tuh, kan. Tuh kan! Selalu saja membuat _mood_ku menghilang lagi! Tak kusadari air mata yang mulai membasahi kelopak mataku saking kesal. Aku berteriak keras-keras, berharap diperhatikan. Tas yang kupegang tadi kujatuhkan keras-keras, lalu menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal.

"BAIKLAH! KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU, BODOH? BERIKAN SAJA PADA YANG MEMBUTUHKAN! PUAS—"

Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutku erat-erat. Ia menarikku menuju ke dalam sambil mengunci kamarku.

Mau apa kau, wahai cowok jahil! Lepaskan akuuu!

Mulutku sekuat tenaga melebarkan rahangnya, lalu... hap! Menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke yang membekapku. Mampus kau, jelek! Kini tanganku berdarah, dan oksigen jadi milikku lagi!

"Argh!" ia mengerang kesakitan. Darahnya keluar terus. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan, ya?

Ah, bodo amat. Yang penting aku bisa bernapas lagi! Lagipula ia juga harus diberi pelajaran!

"Kau..." ia menggerutu sambil menghisap darahnya. _Eeew._

"Tch, biarin. Orang kayak kamu juga wajib dikasih pelajaran!" ujarku mengajari.

Alisnya berkedut. "Kau berani melawanku?" tantangnya.

"Iya! Kenapa memangnya?" balasku tak takut. Kalau ia melakukan sesuatu? _Call nine-one-one!_

Ia tersenyum. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa, tapi..." potongnya, "...kurasa _Tou-san _pasti akan kecewa melihat anaknya tidak menghargai pemberiannya untuk anaknya."

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu begitu khawatir saat kau kabur dari sekolahmu tadi. Padahal tadi ia sekalian ingin membelikan seragam untukmu. Bahkan ia rela bekerja paruh waktu di kantornya demi mengantarmu mendaftar dan sebagainya." jelasnya.

"Hei! Kalau soal itu sih aku juga tahu! Tiap hari juga _Tou-san _kerja paruh waktu, kan?" aku membetulkan jawabannya. Yup, _Tou-san _bekerja paruh waktu di kantor tiap hari karena ia lebih memilih bekerja di rumah. Toh ia hanya bermain saham saja. Paling kalau lama di kantor karena ada rapat atau semacamnyalah.

"Jangan meremehkannya, Hinata. Harusnya hari ini ia pergi untuk dinas di Hokkaido, namun ia menolaknya. Semuanya demi kau!" tekannya. "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengantarmu, namun tidak mungkin aku menjadi walimu saat pengambilan ijazah, kan? Itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Kau—"

"—CUKUP!" teriakku. Aku mendorong bahunya hingga ia mundur dua langkah. "Jadi aku yang salah, begitu? Hah? Semua ini salahku?"

Aku memukul dadanya keras-keras. Aku ingin ia merasakan sakit yang sama denganku. "Asal kau tahu—aku kabur karena _Tou-san _begitu terpukau dan memujimu saking bangganya! Kau... _ngerti _gak _sih gimana _rasanya bila kita dibandingkan dengan saudara kita? Senang? Itu bodoh namanya! Matanya selalu saja berkilau saat menyebut namanya! Aku benci kalian semua! Benciii!" jeritku kesal.

Air mataku mulai turun terus menerus. "Bahkan namamu saja mulai terngiang-ngiang di telingaku sepuluh juta kali dari mulut teman-temanku!"

"Itulah letak keegoisanmu, Hinata."

.

Suara tadi begitu menghipnotisku saat aku terdiam dan menatap matanya yang kelam. Seketika tubuhku terasa melayang saat itu juga.

Tak kuduga... Sasuke mendorongku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di lantai akibat terpental dari kasur. Sakit!

Ia bergerak maju, menarik kerah bajuku seakan-akan mengajak ribut. "Kau tidak memikirkan Ayahmu yang berusaha membuatmu tidak cepat merasa puas dengan apa yang kau dapat! Ia mengiming-imingimu dengan hadiah karena ia berusaha ingin membuatmu maju, Hinata!"

Aku diam dalam kesunyian. Kenapa semuanya berubah seperti ini? Sasuke... jadi galak sekali. Mana ia menarik kerah bajuku seperti ini—hingga aku terangkat naik. Kenapa jadi seserius ini?

"Jangan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, Hinata! Kau kira hanya dirimu yang merasa tersakiti? Tak kau lihat wajah ayahmu yang begitu menyesal, Hinata?" bentak Sasuke murka.

"Ya... aku memang egois..." ujarku lirih. "Aku memang tidak pantas membahagiakannya, sebab aku bukanlah anak yang baik di depannya!" suaraku mengeras.

Kupelintir tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga ia melepasku, hingga aku jatuh terhempas menuju lantai berlapis karpet.

Aku berlutut, menunduk. Menatap ke bawah. Ya, inilah aku, yang egois, tidak tahu diuntung, dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Tapi...

"Tapi nggak usah pakai tarik kerah segala kan bisa! Kau jahat Sasuke!" aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saking ketakutan.

Habis, tiba-tiba saja ia berubah menjadi semenakutkan itu. "Aku juga tahu kalau itu semua salahku, tapi... apa aku salah mengharapkan sesuatu, Sasuke? Apa aku tidak punya hak untuk itu?"

"Oh, aku tahu," aku tersenyum lirih—masih menunduk. "Kau terlalu kepintaran untuk itu. Ya, kau dan _Tou-san_—cara pikir kalian begitu dewasa. Tapi kalian juga nggak tahu kalau aku juga masih anak-anak! Bodoh! Hiks..."

Sasuke berlutut di depanku, lalu memelukku. Sepatah kata maaf terhatur dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, sebulan lagi kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Hinata. Betul-betul alasan yang tidak logis bagimu untuk masalah seperti ini. Kau adalah anak pra-remaja nantinya. Paham?" suaranya mulai melembut. Aku mengangguk karena suaraku mulai sayup-sayup akibat berteriak tadi. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan bahasa tubuh sederhana saat ini.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau harus meminta maaf nanti pada _Tou-san_. Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak akan memarahimu lagi seperti ini." aku mengganguk lagi.

"Dan satu lagi..." ia mengecup keningku tiba-tiba dengan tulus. "...kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat padamu. Maaf, aku lupa mengatakannya."

Amarahku reda saat itu juga. Kini hanya ada perasaan sejuk yang mengalir di hatiku. "Dan ini yang bisa kuberi padamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Sesaat, aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Apa benar ini uang seratus dolar US?

"Aku baru saja dapat dua ratus dolar—seratus dolar saat menang tebak angka, sisanya karena diberi _Tou-san _saat pelantikan tadi. Jadi satunya untukmu saja." ujarnya.

"Eh... tapi... tapi..." ujarku linglung melihat uang berlambang huruf S bergaris vertikal di tengahnya itu. Lagian Sasuke labil banget sih. Tiba-tiba marah, eh langsung menjadi baik lagi.

"Sudah, terima saja. Toh ini terakhir kalinya kita seakrab ini." ujarnya tersenyum.

"He? Akrab?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau akan tahu nantinya," kata Sasuke sambil merangkulku, "Yang jelas, saat ini, nikmatilah kelulusanmu."

Ah, betul-betul kelulusan yang suram. Meski suram, aku mendapat banyak pelajaran. Ya, dimana pelajaran ini dapat kupakai sebagai bekalku untuk masuk SMP nanti.

Sudahlah, toh yang penting _mood_-ku telah membaik seperti semula. Tidak ada tanduk lagi di kepalaku. Yang ada kini hanya suara gitar yang mengalun mengiringi lagu _Honesty _milik SHINee. Leganya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau _ketu _sih Sasu-_niisan_?" ejekku tenang. Ups, saking senangnya, aku berubah lagi memanggilnya menjadi Sasu-_niisan_.

Ia menengok menuju kepalaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya," aku mengulum senyum selebar mentari, "Ucapanmu selalu dewasa, bahkan seringkali tak wajar untuk orang seusiamu. Makanya kau itu _ketu_, _ke_cil tapi _tu_a. Ah, aku jadi kangen saat-saat kau masih kelas 6 SD, aku kelas 4 SD... dimana kau masih betul-betul terlihat seperti anak sewajarnya."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau membenciku yang sekarang ini?" sindir Sasuke yang berpura-pura kecewa.

"Ya enggaklah," aku menyender di bahu Sasu-_niisan_, "Cuman... ya, begitulah."

"Apaan sih?"

"Yeee, _pengen _tahu banget."

"Iya."

"Idih, nyolot."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak bo—"

CUP!

"—Sasu-_niisaaaan_! Teganya kau mengecup pipiku yang masih suci ini!"

"Hmmm."

"Ah, capek ah _ngebacot _sama orang yang nggak jelas," tuturku, lalu tertidur di bahu Sasu-_niisan_. Di sana aku dapat melihat jelas lencana logam yang dikenakannya. Hmmm, lumayan untunglah buatku. Kalau punya kakak yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, berarti kesempatan bagi adiknya buat _famous _dong. Betul nggak? Hehe.

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum aku tertidur lelap adalah...

"Hn, untuk kali ini saja kau boleh sedekat ini denganku. Kau tahu mengapa? Akan ada sebuah dinding yang akan memisahkan kita nantinya."

Eh?

**To Be Continued**

**ooOOoo**

**Bacotan Gajelas Author:**

Haaaai XD maicih buat yang udah baca! Hehe, ini terinspirasi dari kisah si adek author yang udah lulus SD :) cieee... Selamat yaaach muach muach #ewww

Segera berikan kritik, masukan anda! Rencananya sih, kalau diperbolehkan, author boleh ya terus mempergunakan bahasa nonsastra kayak gini... Entah kenapa kalo pake bahasa sastra kek author lainnya berasa kayak bukan diri sendiri. Kalo kayak gini author malah bebas berekspresi... Kalau bisa lho :3 #ditendang

Yupz, bagi yang nunggu Panggil Aku Kakak!, mohon sabar ya. Ini masih 2/3-nya, sisanya lagi mikir nih mau digimanain. Kasih author cemungud yaaaah :) #penbeud

_With love and cheerios,_

**Cha2luvGaGa**


End file.
